


The Perks of Falling in Love

by blessthefallenones



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessthefallenones/pseuds/blessthefallenones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the nerd who wears flower crowns and gets good grades. Louis is the star of the football team and the life of the party. Hmmm lets see what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Falling in Love

What was he doing here? Harry Styles should not be at this party. Who invited him again? Why did he decide to come? Oh ya. That hot football player, Louis Tomlinson that’s who. 

Harry sat on the couch in the middle of a huge party. There was no room to move and everyone was dancing to the blasting music. Harry had no idea what he was doing and sighed shrugging and got up to weave his way out of the crowd. 

He’s been sitting there for a couple of hours at least. Hoping for Louis to come and save him. But he never did come. After all why would a popular football player want to talk to him at a party like this? Sure pulling him aside behind the school, no one would catch them talking there. 

Harry started to feel stupid as he made his way to the kitchen to get alone and away from the crowd. 

“Harry!” He heard his name being called. Harry turned around and saw none other than Louis Tomlinson his self moving towards him and waving his hands like crazy. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at how ridiculously cute he looked. 

“Um, hi Louis.” Harry said as Louis got to him. 

“Hello!” Louis said with a cheesy grin, “Where were you going? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” The two has to yell to hear each other but it was enough to cut through the noise. 

“Oh, I was just trying to find a place to be alone!” Harry’s face lit up when he heard him say that. Louis Tomlinson was looking for him? 

“Oh well, follow me!” Louis grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him through the crowd and Harry stumbled over everyone. 

“Wait, how do you know where you’re going?” Harry shouted at Louis. 

“This is my party,” Louis said nonchalantly as he led Harry through it. Harry blushed again as he realized this. This is Louis Tomlinson’s party? Louis Tomlinson wanted him at his party and was looking for him? 

Soon Louis slowed down as they got to the kitchen and out of the crowd. Even as they were in the kitchen Louis didn’t let go of Harry’s hand. Harry stared into his blue eyes trying to figure him out and Louis smiled and stared right back. 

Blushing as Harry realized what was going on he pulled his hand away and stared at the tiled floor. Louis laughed and poked his cheek. 

“You’re blushing!”   
Harry’s eye went wide and he covered his face with his abnormally giant hands. Louis giggled and opened the fridge and Harry peaked out of his hands and saw Louis getting two cokes out of the fridge. 

Harry uncovered his face as Louis gave him the can and then hopped up on the counter staring at him and opening his up and taking a sip all this and not taking his eye off of Harry. Harry put his coke on the counter and adjusted the pink flower crown on his head and then got the nerve to look up at Louis. 

The two stared at each other silently for a while until Harry decided to break the silence. 

“I’ve been wondering this since earlier when you invited me here and I was just… Okay, why did you invite me?” Harry asked twiddling with his thumbs. 

“It’s pretty simple actually, I think you’re adorable and I am interested in you.” Harry blushed at this and Louis giggled. “You’re blushing again!” Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his soda, opened it and took a slurp, Louis watching him the whole time. 

“Okay Harry Styles. Tell me about yourself…” Louis said suddenly as Harry put his drink on the counter. 

“There really isn’t much to tell. I grew up with my sister Gemma who is now 18 and just graduated from highschool. I’ve had a boring life up until today when I found out that the hot boy on the football team thinks I’m adorable…” Harry answered. 

“Who’s that hot boy?” Louis smirked and Harry blushed. 

“None other than Louis Tomlinson himself. The guy I’ve had a crush on since I was in 8th grade.” 

“You have a crush on me?” Louis asked dumbfounded. Harry giggled seeing the surprised on Louis’ face and nodded. 

Louis smirked again and hopped off the counter and walked so close to Harry there noses were almost touching. 

“Then go on a date with me…” He said and Harry’s eyes bugged out and it took everything in him not to scream in Louis’ face. 

“Yes.”


End file.
